


What's Best

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Doki Doki Literature Club: Female Protagonist Version [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Depression, F/F, Fix-It, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Sayori confesses her love for a female protagonist.





	What's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Im so gay for these girls ok leave me alone

 "Monika's right, isn't she..." Sayori breathes, a forced giggle making its way out of her lungs and into the tense air between us. The way she looks at me with that... _face_ , an expression that was never meant for her, fitting onto her features all hallowed and  _wrong._ She stares at you, almost through you, with a smile that cannot be anything but fake, the way it tugs in an unatural way and you find your heart hurting. Since when was your happy-go-lucky so broken? What happened to the carefree girl who lifted everyones mood? What happened to  _Sayori_?

"Right about what, Sayori?" I ask, confusion lacing my tone as I step closer to the vulnerable girl before me, aproaching her like she's a scared animal that will go running with just one wrong move.

"That I might like you more than you like me," Sayori mumbles, turning her gaze down before continuing, "Haha, of course she's right, I was just being selfish. Selfish to think you could ever love someone like me, I'm not who you want, not strong, not brave, not a  _boy_." 

 My heart beats so hard it feels as if it will break through my ribcage, but I swallow my anxiety, relishing in the fact that Sayori, my best friend since childhood, the person who made me realise I like girls, the person who always picks me up when I'm feeling down. Yet the thought that  _Monika_ of all people could have put these negative thoughts into her head makes my blood boil, though that will have to wait.

 "Gosh, I've ruined everything, haven't I? I told you, this is my punishment, after all," She says, wiping her tears away with dainty hands and slim fingers, so unbelievably beautiful, even at a moment most people would consider ugly or improper.

"S-Sayori, remember when I said I know what's best for you?" I question, quietly enough for only the two of us to hear, as if everything around us isn't real, and Sayori and I are the only ones in existence. She looks at me and nods, sniffling lightly.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, moving even closer as she nods with a hint of confusion in her endlessly blue eyes.

 With her confirmation, I gently place my hands on her jaw, willing them to stop shaking as I lightly draw her closer until our lips meet. It's gentle, soft, a little clumsy and kind of snotty and tear-filled, but it's Sayori, and it's perfect. The kiss itself is chaste, light, merely a brush of my chapped lips against her soft ones, but as soon we pull away, her eyes meet mine and we kiss again. Then again, and again, and again, until Sayoris tears have dried onto her ivory skin and we're no longer upset, simply two people in a world that doesn't exist for us, doing it all anyway.

* * *

 

 The next morning, I wait for Sayori, banner in hand, and I smile when her face lights up at the sight of me. We both giggle when she jogs to meet me at the sidewalk, only to stop dead in her tracks right before barelling into me, and lightly placing her hands on my shoulders as I lean down to kiss her.

 We walk to school together that morning, we spend all day together at the festival, we make memories and laugh with each other. I still haven't talked to Monika about what she said to Sayori, yet, but every time she smiles or brushes her lips against my skin, I can't help but think that Monika can wait a little longer.


End file.
